


That's All That Matters

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Only slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, Hello! I'm here with my first time ever publishing a fanfic on AO3 so... I'm not quite sure if i'm doing any of this right.. But yeah, I'm sure I'll figure this all out soon. Anyways, I'm just going to let you enjoy this KisuSou fanfiction. Probably will be my only KisuSou fanfic, for at least right now. I'm just publishing all the fanfics I've written before. I haven't even started any of my new fanfics that i've had ideas for but I will soon!</p>
    </blockquote>





	That's All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Hello! I'm here with my first time ever publishing a fanfic on AO3 so... I'm not quite sure if i'm doing any of this right.. But yeah, I'm sure I'll figure this all out soon. Anyways, I'm just going to let you enjoy this KisuSou fanfiction. Probably will be my only KisuSou fanfic, for at least right now. I'm just publishing all the fanfics I've written before. I haven't even started any of my new fanfics that i've had ideas for but I will soon!

Sousuke sighed, walking next to Kisumi. They have recently moved into an apartment together. Kisumi was the one to come up with the idea, of course and he didn’t know why he agreed in the first place. He glanced over at the pink-haired male and raised a brow. “You’re so quiet today. What’s wrong?” He asked. Kisumi sighed, wrapping an arm around Sousuke’s shoulders. “What’s it like being able to talk to your soulmate in your dreams?” He asked. The poor pinkette didn’t have a soulmate, at least not yet anyway. Sousuke sighed, this wasn’t the first time his best friend had asked him. “Kisumi, I’ve told you many times before. It’s the same answer as always.” He told the other male. Kisumi pouted and rested his chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “I’m surprised you don’t have anything new to say. Did something happen between you and Rin?” He asked, raising a brow. The brunette chewed on his lower lip. “Nothing happened! It’s just.. Rin keeps talking about meeting each other.. And i really don’t want to meet him.” He looked over at the pink-haired male, sighing lightly.

Kisumi’s eyes widen, looking into Sousuke’s eyes. He didn’t get why the brunette didn’t want to meet Rin. When they were younger, all Sousuke could talk about was how he wanted to meet him and how great it would be. Why the sudden change? Did he maybe developed feelings for him? Could he possibly have a chance? “He’s your soulmate, don’t you want to talk to him face to face, be able to kiss him, touch him?” He asked. The brunette blushed and looked away. “Of course I do, idiot. I just.. What if we meet each other and he just.. i don’t know.. seems disappointed?” He sighed, looking back at Kisumi. Kisumi seemed a bit disappoint with the other’s male answer but he just chuckled and moved his head up, kissing the taller male’s forehead. “He’s not going to get disappointed, Sousuke. He loves you, doesn’t he?” He attempted to cheer up his best friend. Sousuke blushed even brighter and nodded. “He does.. He tells me everytime we talk to each other.” He mumbled. Kisumi smiled and nuzzled his nose against Sousuke’s cheek. Sometimes he can’t help but think he didn’t have a soulmate because it was Sousuke but then again, Sousuke has Rin and he loves Rin. He bit his lower lip and looked away from his best friend.

Sousuke didn’t mind the affection from Kisumi, the pinkette was always affectionate towards everyone. He figured it was because he didn’t have a soulmate. He noticed that the pinkette was down. “Hey. Don’t get upset.” He wrapped an arm around Kisumi’s waist, giving him an awkward side hug for a moment before removing his arm. Kisumi smiled and looked up at Sousuke. “I’m not upset! I’m fine!” He told him, kissing Sousuke’s cheek. Sousuke nodded and smiled. “Good. I don’t like seeing my best friend upset!” He smiled, opening the door to the building they were living in. Kisumi kissed Sousuke’s cheek again and walked inside. The brunette followed after and walked over to the elevator, the pinkette following beside him and pressing the button. The two waited silently for a couple minutes before walking inside the elevator, the brunette pressed the buton to their floor. Kisumi yawned and laid his head on Sousuke’s shoulder. “I’m tired.. Carry me, Sou-Chan~” He sang in a quiet tone. Sousuke cringed at the nickname before picking up Kisumi bridal style. Kisumi moved his head to the brunette’s chest and closed his eyes. “I love you Sousuke..” He muttered, listening to the brunette’s heartbeat. Sousuke’s eyes widen, looking down at Kisumi. “You know I have Rin…” He sighed. “I love you too but in a non-romantic way.”

Kisumi’s heart raced a bit, hearing the words i love you from the brunette. He didn’t care that it wasn’t romantically, as long as he loved him in a way, that’s all that matters to him. He smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips against Sousuke’s for a moment. “That’s fine. I don’t mind. As long i get to be with you, that’s all that matters to me!” He told the brunette, smiling. Sousuke nodded. “Alright, good.” He kissed the pink-haired’s forehead and smiled. Kisumi blushed brightly at the simple forehead kiss and laid his head back on the brunette’s chest, listening to his heartbeat once more. Maybe his soulmate could be Sousuke.. Just not his romantic soulmate. Kisumi chewed on his lower lip, frowning. As long as Sousuke love him in some way, that’s all that matters or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.


End file.
